Such a convertible is known from DE 10 2006 034 445 B3. The windbreak device has at least two windbreak bows which are mounted on the cabriolet in pivot axles and which can pivot between a folded-in position of rest and a folded-out active position. In the folded-out active position, a flexible surface structure is extended between the rear of the vehicle and the two windbreak bows. The pivot axles of the two windbreak bows lie underneath an inner trim, which is also referred to as rear side trim. So that both windbreak bows can be activated simultaneously, they are connected to one another via a coupling mechanism underneath their pivot axles, with the result that the one windbreak bow entrains the other windbreak bow during the adjustment between the position of rest and the active position. In order to move the windbreak bows, an electric or hydraulic drive is provided.